jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Zaginiony wiking
Cześć. To mój drugi blog. Na początku muszę ostrzec, że mogą wystąpić sceny drastyczne. Nie będę przedłużać, więc zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. thumb|306px 'O co chodzi?' Nad Berk panowała brzydka pogoda. Z nieba lały się wiadra deszczu, a kolorowe liście pod wpływem silnego wiatru spadały z drzew. Wikingowie jak zwykle zajęci byli swoimi codziennymi obowiązkami. Szczerbatek z smutną miną kręcił się po wiosce szukając swojego najlepszego przyjeciela Czkawki. W ostatnim czasie chłopak zaniedbywał swojego smoka. Znikał wczesnym rankiem i wracał, gdy cała wioska szykowała się już do snu. Stoickowi również nie podobało się zachowanie syna. Sam całymi dniami był bardzo zapracowany, ale starał się jak tylko mógł, aby spędzić troche czasu w domu. Jednakże los chciał, aby wódź za każdym razem zastawał śpiącego syna i jego przyjaciela proszącego o coś do zjedzenia. Czarny smok błąkając się po wyspie dotarł do lasu. Znudzony położył się pod drzewem i wsłuchiwał się w radosne pomruki Wichury. Zazdrościł swojej koleżance, że jej jeźdźczyni poświęca smoczycy tyle czasu i lata z nią nawet w niezaładną pogodę. Po chwili smok nie leżał już na mokrej trawie. W swoich wielkich pazurach niósł go czerwony koszmar ponocnik. Minęło około dziesięć minut i nieprzyjemna podróż się skończyła. Nocna furia stała pewnie na ziemi i próbowała zrozumieć gdzie się znajduje. Nagle usłyszała wściekłego wodza klanu Wandali. - Gdzie go znaleźliście? – Spytał dwumetrowy wiking i przeleciał wzrokiem po przestraszonych jeźdźcach . – Mam jeszcze raz zadać pytanie? Od razu uprzedzam, że nie będę taki łagodny. - Oooo…on był w leee…siee – Wycedził grybszy blondyn i schował się pod swoim gronklem Sztukamięs. >- Chłopcze wysłów no się poprawnie. - To ja go znalazłem wodzu. – Oznajmił niski szatyn i wypioł dumnie pierś do przodu. – To tylko moja zasługa. Zrobiłem to dla mojej misi. - Zapamiętaj to w końcu. Nie jestem twoją misią i nigdy nią nie będę. – Astrid stuknęła Sączysmarka końcem topora. - Bez przemocy dzieci. Odpowie mi w końcu ktoś gdzie znaleźliście smoka mojego syna? - Nie wiem, czy wódz wie, ale wiem, że wódz wie, że ja na pewno wiem. – Powiedział blondyn z dredami. – Chwila? A o czym ja wiem? – Siostra bliźniaczka chłopaka, klępnęła się w czoło. - Przepraszam za brata. On już od małego jest takim idiotą. Ale tak się tylko pytam, czy wódz nie chciałby może zamienić się z nim na Czkawkę? - Taa, bo ja jestem super i w ogóle… Szpadka coś ty znowu wymyśliła? – Teraz rodzeństwo zaczęło bić się wzajemnie po hełmach. Mężczyzna popatrzył się na bezmózgą parkę i machnął obojętnie ręką. - To może ja odpowiem? – Jeźdźcy usłyszeli głos dochodzący z ciemnego kąta akademii. Nagle z swojej kryjówki wyszedł dobrze zbudowany, ciemnowłosy wiking i zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Albrecht? Co ty tu robisz przyjacielu? – Zapytał Stoick swojego byłego wroga. – Nie powinieneś być na swojej wyspie? - Byłbym gdyby nie to, że zaprosił mnie Czkawka? - Czkawka!? – Krzyknęli wszyscy. Na ich twarzach malowało się wielkie zdziwienie. - Z tego, co mi wiadomo to tylko on ma przezwisko Pogromcy Smoków. - Ale ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Po co niby jesteś nam tu teraz potrzebny? – Wiking podrapał się po swojej rudej brodzie. – Nie jest to przecież żadne święto, podpisanie pokoju, czy jakaś inna ważna data? - Gdy dostałem wiadomość byłem tak samo zdziwiony. A właściwie to gdzie on jest? – Zapadła głucha cisza, którą każdy bał się przerwać. Bowiem nikt z przyjaciół nie widział chłopaka od dwoch dni. - Zniknął i od dwóch dni go szukamy. Nawet Szczerbatek nie wie gdzie jest jego pan. Przeszukaliśmy całą wyspę i nigdzie go nie ma. - A może go porwali? – Astrid uświadomiła sobie straszną opcję zniknięcia swoje przyjaciela. – To wszystko pewnie wina Dagura. – W tej samej chwili na niebie błysnęła jaskrawa błyskawica, która tylko potwierdziła przypuszczenia dziewczyny. 'Trzeba było uważać...' Jeźdzcy w mgnieniu oka wsiedli na swoje smoki i ruszyli na znienawidziną wyspę Berserków. Starali się lecieć szybko, ale nie wychodziło im to dobrze. Bardzo silny wiatr bawił się smokami jak małymi liśćmi. Kręcił nimi w wszystkie strony. Zmieniał wysokości lotu, w tak okropny sposób, że nawet takie wielkie gady jak one zdane były wyłącznie na łaskę samego Thora. Warunki tego lotu były okropne. Nagle strasznie głośny grzmot walnął w skalną wysepkę nad głowami jeźdźców i spowodował lawinę ciężkich kamieni. W innej sytuacji gronkiel byłby zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale nie teraz. Jego pan, przyjaciele, rodzina z ogromną prędkością spadali w otchłań lodowatej wody i nikt nie mógł im pomóc. Przed pęłnym zanurzeniem Astrid zdążyła zobaczyć tylko końcówkę czarnego warkocza i zamnknęła oczy. Śledzik jako pierwszy z przyjaciół ocknął się i krzyknął panicznie, co obudziło blondwłose rodzeństwo. Bliźniaki popatrzyły na siebie i pierwszy raz w życiu zachowały powagę. Cała trójka nadal przed oczami miała obraz ich runięcia do wody. Spokojnie obserwując otoczenie zauważyli, że nie są zanurzeni. Siedzą na piaszczystej plaży, cali zmarźnięci i nie wiedzą co robić. Cisza nie twała długo, ponieważ w pobliskich krzakach coś się poruszyło, tym samym zdradzając swoją obecność. Mieczyk ostrożnie podzszedł do zarośli, odchylił je i padł na ziemię skulony. - Ej, brat z czego się śmiejesz? Ja też chcę. - Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, więc Szpadka podeszła do niego i zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Heatera? To ty? - Tak. - Dziewczyna wstała z ziemi i otrzepała się. - Co tam się stało? Widziałam jak kamienie się na was sypią i wpadacie do wody. - Szczerze to ja nie wiem. Lepiej zapytaj się Śledzika. Czarnowłosa nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie miała zamiaru wdawać sie w głupią rozmowę. Odwróciła się w kierunku morza i podbiegła do Astrid, którą próbowali obudzić Śledzik i drżacy ze strachu Sączysmark. - Chłopaki co się dzieje? Czemu ona się nie budzi? - Nie wiemy. - Wykrzyknęli obydwaj. Heatera podeszła jeszcze bliżej przyjaciółki i delikatnie nacisnęła jej brzuch. Astrid powili otworzyła oczy i gwałtownie usiadła. - Co się dzieje? Gdzie Czkawka? - Astrid, spokojnie. Akurat byłam na tej wyspie i zobaczyłam, że spadacie do wody. Jak najszybciej rzuciłam się wam na pomoc. A co do Czkawki to sama nie mam pojęcia. Śledzik, Szpadka wspominała, że ty coś wiesz. - A no przecież. Zapomniałbym po co wogóle ruszaliśmy w taką brzydką pogodę. Czkawka zniknął i mieliśmy lecieć do Dagura. - To na co czekamy lećmy teraz! - krzyknęła Astrid, ale zobaczywszy minę swoich przyjaciół zwątpiła w wykonalność planu. - No o co chodzi? - Smoki również zniknęły. - Chłopak otarł z swojego policzka łzę. - Musimy tu zostać trochę czasu. Może smoki same wrócą. - A jeśli nie? - Trzeba być dobrej myśli. Wszyscy byli mocno zmęczeni. Ledwo stali na nogach. Heatera zauważywszy zachowanie swoich przyjaciół zaprowadziła ich do swojego tymczasowego domu, który zbrobiła po rozbiciu sie jej łódki. Rozpaliła ognisko i cała szóstka usiadło w koło. Rozmawiali do późna i wymieniali się pomysłami na powrót do domu. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy zasnęli. Jedynie Astrid siedziała i wpatrywała się w świecące gwiazdy. Dręczyło ją dziwne uczucie, Jakby coś nie pasowało. Czemu ten grzmot walnął akurat wtedy kiedy byli w pobliżu. Dlaczego Czkawki nie ma już od dwóch dni i każda próba jego odszukania kończyła się klęską. Miała wrażenie, że jutro zdzarzy się coś dziwnego. Z tą myślą położyła się i zasnęła. Dziewczyna obudziła się i zobaczyła, że jej przyjaciele już nie śpią. Usiadła poprawiając swoje włosy. Nadal męczyło ją to samo uczucie, co wczoraj. Próbowała ukryć swój podły nastrój przed jeźdźcami, aby nie dodawać im problemów. Powoli podeszła do Heatery, która kłóciła się z Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem. - Macie iść i już! - A czemu ty nie możesz?! - Bo wy idziecie! - Sama se idź jak taka chętna! A nie nami się wysługujesz! - Już was tu nie widzę! -Dziewczyna zgramoliła chłopaków wzrokiem. - I zróbcie to szybko! Dwójka chłopaków z niesmakiem odwróciła się i ruszyła na plaże. Astrid, która nie widziała całego zajścia była ciekawa, o co pokłócili się jej przyjaciele. - Heatera co się stało? Czemu tak głośno się kłóciliście? - Przepraszam jak cię obudziłam, a jeśli chodzi o tą naszą "rozmowę" to tamtym szanownym panom nie chciało ruszyć się na plaże po ryby. - Aha...tylko o to chodziło? - Zapytała lekko zdziwiona. - Tylko? Wiesz ile czasu zajęło mi użeranie się z nimi? - Dobra, nie było pytania. Obie dziewczyny poszły obudzić bliźniaki. Postanowiły je przestraszyć. Stanęły nad nimi i krzyknęły im prosto do uszu: - Buuuu. Rodzeństwo momentalnie stanęło na nogach i lekko zadrżało. - Ej, siostra co to było. Ja chcę jeszcze raz. - No ja też. Dziewczyny słyszałyście to? - Myyy... nie, nic nie słyszałyśmy. - O jaka szkoda. 'Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji.' Czwórka nastolatków stała i patrzyła się na siebie tajemniczym wzrokiem. Atmosfera między nimi robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Ale oni sie nie kłócili, nie byli źli. To ta dziwna, ciemna mgła, która pojawiła się z nienacka popsuła wszystkim humor. Nagle z głębi lasu wydobyły się straszne dźwięki. Przypominały one jęki osób pozbawionych duszy, nieczułych, bezlitosnych. Na niebie błyskały złociste błyskawice, które przyprawiały o dreszcze. Ziemia zaczęła się rozpadać, robiąc ogromne dziury. Odgłosy przeobraziły się w krzyki, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze i mroczniejsze. Powietrze stawało się cięższe niż ołów. W oddali było słychać bardzo pewne, szybkie kroki, które z każdą chwilą były coraz bliżej. W tej samej chwili do tymczasowego obozu wbiegli zdyszani Śledzik i Sączysmark, wydzierając się na całe gardło: - Uważajcie! Idą tu! Te straszne stwory! Ratunku! - Jakie jakie stwory? - Zapytała przerażona jak nigdy Astrid. - Teee... Wzrok jeźdźców skupił się w jednym punkcie. Na największej z tajemniczych szczelin, z której wyszły wielkie, zimne i białe istoty. Wokół nich roztaczał się wielce nieprzyjemny zapach. - Zombie... - Szepnął blady Sączysmrak. Wszyscy stanęli jeszcze bliżej siebie. Można by rzec, że jeden na drugim. Starali się cofać, ale akurat centralnie za nimi rozciągała się skalna góra. Cała szóstka strasznie się trzęsła. Białe stwory były już coraz bliżej jeźdźców. Nikt nie wiedział, co one tu robiły. Czego chciały. Dlaczego ich smoki uciekły. Astrid cały czas myślała o Czkawce. Gdyby był tu z nimi, to napewno coś by wymyślił. Gdzie on jest? Czemu nie ma go obok? Nagle do uszu jeźdźców dotarł starszny krzyk, ale nie był groźny. On był...znajomy. Nagle na środku polany pojawił się ogromny smok. Na jego grzbiecie siedziała pewna postać. Miała rozciętą prawą rękę. Z jej brzucha wylewała się ciemnoczerwona ciecz. Jej ubranie było rozszarpane, a twarz posiniaczona i zadrapana. W jej oczach był dziwny błysk, lecz pomimo tego wszystkiego Astrid rozpoznała tajemniczą osobę. - Czkawka?! - Chłopak momentalnie odwrócił się i popatrzył na swoich przyjaciół. Nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Machnął zdrową ręką w powietrzu i zeskoczył ze smoka. W tej samej chwili z niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się ogromna grupa dzikich smoków. Otoczyła zombie i szykowała się do ziąnięcia ogniem. Czkawka podszedł do przyjaciół i ich przytulił. Każdemu dał po toporze, a sam do ręki wziął swoje piekło. Dał znak i rozpoczęła się bitwa pomiedzy koszmarami z podziemi a jeźdźcami i smokami. Wszyscy walczyli dzielnie, ale coś musiało pójść nie tak. Jeden z białych stworów złapał blondwłosą dziewczynę i zaczął ciągnąć ją w stronę jednej szczelin. Stanął na krawędzi. Dziewczyna kręciła się na wszystkie strony i próbowała wyrwać się zombie. Nie dała rady. Jedyno co jej pozostało to wołać o pomoc. - Ratunku! Pomocy! Czkawka! - w jednej, krótkiej sekundzie do chłopaka dotarły krzyki i nie zwracając uwagi na nic rzucił dziewczynie na ratunek. Podbiegł do konieca ziemi i zobaczył jak jego przyjaciółka spada w ciemność. Nie wiele myśląc również zeskoczył w przepaść, ale po chwili wyrosły mu skrzydła, dokładnie takie same jak u Szczerbatka. Zdezorientowana Astrid nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Ostatnie, co zobaczyła to wielkie czarne skrzydła i zemdlała. W tym samym czasie na ciemnej polanie panowała gęsta mgła. Jeźdźcy walczyli z całych sił, ale odnieśli poważne rany. Szpadka miała porozcinane kolana, ale mimo tego nie wydawała się przestraszona. Mieczyk od dłuższej chwili leżał na ziemi i się nie ruszał. Śledzik próbował toporem rozcinać potworom lodowate ręce i nogi. Niestety nie wychodziło mu to dobrze, a jego postura dodatkowo przeszkadzała. Heatera miała cały pocięty brzuch, Z jej ran wylewały się strumienie krwi, ale ona walczyła nadal najmocniej jak umiała. Przecinała ciała zombie na połowy, a na jej twarzy widniała bezuczuciowa mina. Najgorzej działo się u Sączysmarka. Na około niego walały się rozkładające cząstki ciał zimnych istot. Chłopak rozciętą miał każdą część ciała. Krwawił jak za pięć osób. Pierwszy raz nie udawał tylko naprawdę walczył. Był strasznie wśiekły. Jak automat po kolei odcinał bestiom głowy. Smoki również dawały z siebie wszystko, lecz były wyczerpane. Czkawka z Astrid jakby rozpłynęłi się w powietrzu. Zombie było coraz więcej. Wszyscy myśleli, że to już koniec. A jednak...istniała jeszcze nadzieja. >Nagle pojawiła się wielka chmura duszącego dymu. Jeźdźcy nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Czy to kolejna chmara zobie? Po chiwili z obłąku wyłoniła się dziwna postać. Wyglądała jak człowiek, ale z jej pleców wyrastała para czternastometrowych skrzydeł i długi potężny ogon. Był to Czkawka. Trzymał na rękach nieprzytomną ... Astrid. Położył ją obok nieprzytomnego Mieczyka i nie przejmując się zdziwionymi minami swoich przyjaciół stanął przed smokami. Bardzo głośno gwizdnął i z prędkością świtała tuż obok niego pojawiły się Wichura, Hakokieł, Sztukamięs, Jot i Wym. Jedynie Szczerbatek nie przyleciał. Było to dziwne, ponieważ od pewnego czsu ma lotkę, dzięki której może latać sam. Czkawka zaryczał coś po smoczemu i wszystkie smoki się mu skłoniły. Następnie wskazał na zimnych umarlaków i smoki wszystkie razem zionęły ogniem. Fala kolorowych odcieni przetoczyła się przez całą polanę. Minęła jedna, bardzo krótka sekunda i nie było już żadnego z zombie. Jeźdźcy patrzyli na całe zdarzenie z otwartymi buziami, a ich oczy nabrały nienormalnych rozmiarów. W końcu z stanu osłupienia obudziła się Heatera. - Czkawka? To naprawdę ty? - Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Tak, ja. - Ale ty masz skrzydła i ogon...Jak to możliwe? - Później to wytłumaczę, a narazie musimy zabrać Astrid do Gothi. Jeden z zombie ją ugryzł i zemdlała. - O Tohrze... 'Czy to naprawdę tak ma się skończyć?' Jęźdźcy wsiedli na swoje smoki. Szpadka miała nie mały problem z opanowaniem smoka, ponieważ Mieczyk, który dopiero się obudził miotał Jotowi w głowie. Czkawka wziął Astrid na ręce i wszyscy ruszyli do domu. Lecieli obijając się o chmury, które przysłaniał wieczorny cień. Po pewnym czasie dolecieli. Czkawka pędem pobiegł do domu szamanki i położył dziewczynę na drewniaym stole. Gothi obeszła dookoła blondwłosą i zaczęła bazgrać coś na piasku. - Śledzik biegnij po Pyskacza. Ktoś musi to przetłumaczyć. - Chłopak w podskokach ryszył do kuźni. Heatera podeszła do Astrid i pogłaskała ją po włosach. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz... - Wytarła samotną łze spływającą jej po policzku. - Czkawka miałeś nam coś wytłumaczyć. - Wszyscy poparzyli się na brunetkę zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Halo, miał nam wytłumaczyć co się stało tam na polanie. - Miałem...- Wszystkie głowy zkierowały się w kierunku chłopaka. - Gdy ostatnio latałem sobie ze Szczerbatkiem uderzyliśmy w skałę. Obudziłem się i zorientowałem, że go nie ma. Natychmiast ruszyłem go szukać. Minął mi tak cały dzień. Mimo ogromnego zmęczenia nadal nie poddawałem się. W końcu dotarłem do dziwnego jeziorka. Podszedłem do niego i zobaczyłem w nim swoje odbicie, ale miałem skrzydła i ogon. Potem jakiś tajemniczy głos przemówił i oznajmił, że mój smok nie żyję. Jest teraz we mnie i dzięki temu mogę porozumiewać się z innymi smokami. - Szczerbatek nie żyje, tak mi smutno. - Wiem dla mnie też był to ogromny cios. - Do domku wparował zduszany Śledzik, a za nim Pyskacz we własnej osobie. - Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Tłumacz, co mówi Gothi. - Bazgrze, że jest z nią źle. Dzisiejsza noc jest decydująca. - Czkawka wyraźnie posmutniał. Poprosił, aby szamanka opatrzyła wszystkim rany i zaniósł Astrid do jej domu. Siedział przy niej do późnej nocy, aż się obudziła. - Astrid ty żyjesz. Tak się martwiłem. - Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Obejrzała się po pokoju i wzięła do ręki swój topór. Nie wyglądała tak jak zwykle. Jej oczy jakby nie miały barw, a skóra zrobiła się śnieżnobiała. Pdeszła do Czkawki bardzo blisko, tym samym przyciskając go do ściany. - Ja nie jestem Astrid. - Zamachnęła się bronią w stronę Czkawki, ale zdąrzył się schylić. Ostre narzędzie odbiło się od ściany wbijajać w klatkę piersiową dziewczyny. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie stało. Stracił najlepszą przyjaciółkę przez głupie stwory z podziemi. Krzyknął głośno i do pokoju wpadł przestraszony Stoick. - O Tohrze! Czkawka co się stało?! - Tato to wszystko wina tych zombie. Minął tydzień. Zrobiono Astrid piękny pogrzeb i cała wioska pogrążyła się żałobie. Przez cały czas Czkawka chodził nad Krucze Urwisko i wspominał swojego nieżyjącego przyjaciela i przyjaciółkę, którzy zginęli nieszczęśliwie. Do jego uszu dochodziły dźwięki walki między wikingami, smokami, a zombie, które znów wyszły z podziemi. Nie interesowało go już nic. Chciał odzyskać tylko swoich przyjaciół. Chłopak jak codzień siedział nad stromym klifem. Jego nogi bezwładnie zwisały z krawędzi, a prawa ręka podpierała ciężką od myśli głowę. Zachodzące słońce było jego oderwaniem od rzeczywistości. Marzył, aby jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć jego wspaniałą przyjaciółkę. Dziewczynę zawsze pełną optymizmu, mimo wielu nieszczęść. Od małego ją lubił. Istniała między nimi ogromna przyjaźń, a może coś jeszcze. Chyba nigdy już się tego nie dowie. Wspominał ich różne przygody. Te wesołe i smutniejsze. Mimo wielu ciekawych przeżyć w jego pamięci najwięcej miejsca zajmowała ta niezwykła chwila. Wspólny lot z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem. Do teraz pamięta najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Każdą, nieistotną dla innych rzecz, która budziła w nim głęboko skryte uczucia. Szczerbatek był kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Był nieocenionym wsparciem, zrozumieniem, współczuciem, odzwierciedleniem jego uczuć. Był kochanym bratem, którego nigdy nie miał. Był wiernym słuchaczem. Pomagał w potrzebie. Radził, gdy zachodziła taka porzeba. O każdej porze dnia i nocy był gotów, aby uchronić Czkawkę od zła, nienawiści, gniębienia, odrzucenia, braku tolerancji, lekceważenia ze strony innych. Na początku gardzono nim, a potem wielu mu zazdrościło. Nie wiedzieli, że smoki nie są bezwzględnymi bestiami niosącymi jedynie śmierć. Dopiero Czkawka i Szerbatek pokazali im prawdę. Czkawka otarł łzę powoli spływającą po jego policzku i podniósł się z ziemi. Nigdy nie sądził, że wspomnienia mogą tak mocno ranić. One robią w sercu dziury, których nigdy się nie skleji. Na zawsze pozostawią po sobie ślad. Z biegiem czasu strata zacznie się zmniejszać, bo zrozumiemy, że tak ma być. Czkawka odwrócił się i zniechęcony zmierzał do wioski. Jego stopy przemierzały drogę w taki sposób, jakby świat miałby się skończyć w tej oto chwili. Zgarbiony doszedł do wioski. Nie chciał nigdzie wracać. Już nigdzie nie miał domu. Nie było miejsca, w którym czułby się wolny, radosny, spokojny ... bezpieczny. Szedł akurat obok chatki Astrid. Stała pusta. Minęło już tyle czasu od jej ... od kiedy jej nie ma. Czkawka niepewnie podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie je uchylił. Wsadził głowę w małą szparkę i zmrużył oczy. Cały dom był w duszącym kurzu. Kaszlnął cicho i wszedł do środka. Wszystkie rzeczy były na swoim miejscu. W domu nadal unosił się ten sam zapach, co zwykle. Ale nie było tu tak jak zawsze. Brakowało ... brakowało czegoś bardzo ważnego. Niewidocznego drobiazgu, który ciężko jest zauważyć. Brakowało tej atmosfery. Tego uczucia, którego od czasu do czasu potzrebował każdy. Kiedyś Czkawka spędzał tu całe dnie. Widziano go tu częściej niż we własnym domu. Wikingowie zachodzili w głowę, aby dowiedzieć się dlaczego przyszły wódź woli chować się po domach niż zwiedzać wioskę, którą niedługo ma rządzić. Tylko blondynka znała powód zachowania chłopaka. Bał się spotkania z ojcem. Przejęcia tego ciężaru, odpowiedzialności, która innym sprawiłaby ogromną radość. Problem tkwił w tym, że zielonooki nie był jak inni. Jego całym życiem były smoki, a teraz stracił gada, na którym najbardziej mu zależało. Wdrapał się po drewnianych schodach na piętro. Wszedł do pokoju Astrid. Przeszyła go fala wspomniem. Męczących zdarzeń, który miały miejsce niedawno. 'Wspomnienia mogą ranić niewyobrażalnie mocno...' Kolejny dzień, kolejna, złudna nadzieja, że to może dziś będzie ten dzień, w którym wszystko się ułoży. Niestety ... to było by zbyt proste. Tylko naiwni myślą, że pogodzić się ze stratą jest łatwo i szybko. W rzeczywistości to męczy człowieka od środka. Czego by nie robił, gdzie by nie był to i tak wciąż widzi tą osobę, która stanowiła, niewidzialny gołym okiem, sens jego życia. Czkawka leżał w swoim łóżku pogrążony w śnie. Niektorzy mówią, że to właśnie kraina marzeń jest niezniszczalna. Mają rację, czy jednak się mylą? To pytanie zadają sobie ludzie od przeszło trzystu lat i nadal nie mają odpowiedzi. Trzeba być naprawdę silnym, aby po śmierci kogoś bliskiego chcieć dalej żyć. Dotyczy to zarówno młodych, dopiero poznających świat ludzi jak i tych straszych. Stoick bardzo martwił się o syna. Być może nie okazywał tego w stosunku do Czkawki, ale praca mu nie szła. Myliły się mu sprawy tak oczywiste, które zwykle załatwiał z zamkniętymi oczami. Pyskacz widząc zachowanie swojego przyjaciela, postanowił z nim porozmawiać. Mu również było smutno. W końcu znał Czkawkę od małego. Był dla niego jak przybrany syn. Pomagał mu w problemach. - Stoick jak się trzymasz? - zapytał się zmartwiony Pyskacz - Cuś ja widzę, że nie zabardzo. - Oj Pyskacz. Gdybyś ty wiedział, co mi po głowie chodzi... - Jak mi powiesz, to będę wiedział. - Raczej, chociaż ja nie wiem jak mam z nim porozmawiać. - Z kim? - No z Czkawką. - A o czym? - Czy ty musisz mnie tak męczyć tymi pytaniami. Zaraz mi głowa wybuchnie i to bez twojej pomocy. - Przyjacielu, posłuchaj to ty mnie uważnie. Jak trzeba porozmawiać to trzeba. Żadnego wymigiwania się. Chłopakowi jest ciężko. Sam o tym wiesz. I inni gdy na niego patrzą również się męczą. - No właśnie Pyskacz, no właśnie. Jak ja mam mu teraz powiedzieć o tym, że musi sobie wybrać żonę. Niedawno zginęła jego przyjaciółka i smok, a ja go chcę zeswatać. - Prędzej czy później się o tym dowie. Narazie jest przygnębiony i wydaję mi się, że taka szczera rozmowa ojca z synem mu się przyda. - Ale nie wiem jak mam z nim rozmawiać. Zawsze jak próbóję coś powiedzieć to on udaje, że mu coś wypadło i ucieka. A gdy trafi się chwila, że jednak nie ucieknie to robi minę jakby go mieli przewiesić przez maszt i wysłać do Berserków. - Prawdę mówisz? Aż taką? Żałuję, że mnie wtedy przy was nie ma. - Pyskacz nie pomagasz. - A czy ja mówiłem, że pomogę? Nie, więc teraz przepraszam, ale wzywają mnie moje dziewczynki. Mija dzień, mija noc, W mojej głowie smętny głos. Cały czas słyszę krzyki, Nękające mnie wierszyki. Ich zaklęty śpiew, Wychodzący spośród drzew. Już tak nie dam rady, Ja nie chcę takiej chwały. Ten głupi gest, Oblany ważny test ... Straciłem wszystko Tak szybko, Nie pamiętam już jej, Przez to oczy pełne mam łez. Nie chcę wiedzieć jak będzie dalej, Bez nich me życie jest całe szare. Czkawka siedział oparty o bok studni. W głowie miał wiele myśli. Starał się zapomnieć o przeszłości. Nie zmieni jej, a teraźniejszość trwa bezlitośnie szybko. Nie czeka. Nie da się pozbierać. Biegnie przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na innych. Stawia przed wszystkimi wyzwania coraz cięższe i ważniejsze. Skłania do podejmowania trudnych decyzji. Namawia do robienia czynów, za które kiedyś będziemy żałować. Czy da się ją zatrzymać? Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Trzeba samemu dojść do prawdy. Znaleźć cel podróży zwanej życiem. Wejść na szczyt i krzyknąć, że się udało, ... że się nie poddaliśmy i zdobyliśmy wcześniej tak odległy cel. Zielonooki błądząc w swoich rozmyśleniach, nie zauważył siedzącego obok niego Śledzika. - Czkawka, trzymasz się? - zapytał, ale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Wszystkim było ciężko. Minęło już pół roku od tego feralnego dnia, w którym zombie wyszły z ukrucia. Nad wioską nie latały już smoki. Nie błądziły pomiędzy domami, szukając jedzenia. Zniknęły. Był to poważny cios dla wszystkich wikingów. Jedynie małe dzieci chodziły uśmiechnięte, bo nie rozumiały powagi sytuacji. Czkawka dziś obchodził swoje dwudzieste urodziny. - Czkawka, chodź ze mną. Razem z Sączysmarkiem, Szpadką i Mieczykiem przygotowaliśmy ci prezent z okazji urodzin. - Czkawka ocknął się i zainteresowany popatrzył na przyjaciela. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, ale od razu na twarz wróciło mu przygnębienie. - Dzięki, ale nie musieliście. - Serio? Ciągle błąkasz się niewiadomo gdzie. Z nikim nie rozmawiasz. Unikasz wszystkich. I twoim zdaniem to jest w porządku? - A jak ty czułbyś się, gdyby umarły dwie bardzo ważne dla ciebie osoby, co?! - Spokojnie. Bardzo lubiłem Szczerbatka. - On był dla mnie jak brat! - Rozumiem. Astrid również była moją przyjaciółką. - I w tym jest właśnie problem. Ona nie była zwykłą przyjaciółką! Ja się w niej zakochałem! - Śledzika zatkało. Nic nie powiedział. Siedział i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Czkawkę. - Chcesz jeszcze czegoś, czy mogę już iść? - chłopak nadal milczał - No to pa. Wściekły Czkawka pobiegł do swojego domu. Nie miał zamiaru z nikim rozmawiać, a akurat dzisiaj wszystkim zebrało się na pogawędki. Wpadł do domu i z hukiem trzasnął drzwiami. Stoick aż podskoczył. - A ty, co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś załatwiać jakiś spraw w wiosce? - Pyskacz mnie dziś zastąpi. - A co się stało, że poprosiłeś Pyskacza o zajęcie się wioską? Normalnie nigdy nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego. - Muszę cię o czymś ważnym poinformować. - Mów szybko, bo mi się spieszy. - Czkawka tu chodzi o ciebie. - Niby czemu? - Kończysz dziś dwadzieścia lat, więc musisz znaleźć sobie żonę. - Co?! Thorze tylko tego brakowało! Ja nikogo nie będę wybierał! Nic nie muszę! - Czkawka uspokój się. - Daj mi spokój. - Chłopak ostatni raz zerknął na trochę wściekłego ojca i w pośpiechu wybiegł na dwór. 'Nikt tego nie zrozumie! ' Emeli Sandé - Read All About It ( myślę, że przy tej piosence będzie się wam lepiej czytało ten rozdział) Złość ... to uczucie, które niszczy cię od środka. Nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Nic zmienić. Trwasz w tym stanie aż zrozumiesz, że to nie ma sensu. Zrozumiesz powagę sytuacji. Przestaniesz myśleć tylko o sobie. Pomyślisz o innych. Zauważysz swój błąd. Pytanie tylko, czy chcesz tego? Zastanawiasz się, ale nic nie pojmujesz. Czujesz się głupi. Dopiero teraz twoje sumienie daje o sobie znać. Jeden ... wielki ból ogarnia twoje ciało. Nie jesteś wykończony fizycznie. To twój umysł kara cię za wszystkie błędy. Padasz na ziemię. Zgina cię wpół jesteś zły na samego siebie. Zastanawia cię sens życia. Mija chwila ... druga, trzecia ... setna, a ty nadal wątpisz. Stajesz na krawędzi. Myślisz o tym, co było. Szukasz rzeczy, choć malutkiej sprawy, dla której miałbyś tu zostać. Nic. Pustka. Nikt cię nie woła. Spuszczasz jedną nogę. Nachylasz się. To już. Ta chwila. Nie chcesz już żyć. Odpuszczasz. Spadasz. Czujesz się wolny. Ogarnia cię uczucie, że już nic ci nie przeszkodzi ... a jednak. Mocny uścisk łapię cię za rękę i wciąga na górę. Krzyczysz. Wyrywasz się. Chcesz odejść, lecz ta osoba trzyma cię mocno. Nagle słyszysz szept. Rozglądasz się i widzisz ją. Dziewczynę z pięknym uśmiechem. Trwa to tylko sekundę. Na jej twarz wkracza smutek. Patrzy na ciebię. Ogarnia cię żal. Ona płaczę przez ciebie. Ostatkiem sił widzisz jej piękne, zapłakane oczy, które cię proszą: ZOSTAŃ. TO NIC NIE DA. NADAL BĘDZIESZ DALEKO. TAK MUSI BYĆ. NIC NIE PORADZISZ. ŻEGNAJ. JESZCZE KIEDYŚ SIĘ ZOBACZYMY. ZROBIĘ WSZYSTKO, ABY TAK SIĘ STAŁO. OBIECUJĘ. Dziewczyna znika, a ty czujesz ... sam już nie wiesz. Cieszysz się, że ją zobaczyłeś, ale dopada cię ból, że ona nie jest obok ciebie. Z twoich oczy wypływają gorzkie łzy. Odwracasz się i widzisz przestraszonego ojca i wodza wioski. Rozumiesz, że są na tym świcie ludzie, którym na tobie zależy. Wydajesz z siebie tylko jedno słowo przepełnione emocjami PRZEPRASZAM. Bywają chwilę kiedy doceniasz to, co masz. Nie gardzisz tym. Tylko dlaczego dostrzegasz to zbyt późno, aby wszystko naprawić? Czkawka leżał na swoim łóżku pogrążony w marzeniach, odległych o nieprzemierzony ocean. Wszystkie emocje wypłynęły z niego jak wodospad. Nic mu się nie chciało. Na nic nie miał ochoty. Jego zimny wzrok wbijał się w obraz za oknem. Małe dzieci obrzucały się śnieżkami. Wszystko, naprawdę wszystko męczyło go niemiłosiernie. Cały czas zadawał sobie pytanie. Czemu Thor tak się na niego uwziął? Jednak wszystko ma swoje plusy. Trzeba je jednak jakoś znaleźć. Nagle jego żołądek mocno się zacisnął. Przez ciało przeszły dziwne dreszcze. - Śledzik ... zapomniałem. Szybko podnióśł się z łóżka i zszedł na dół. Stanął przy drzwiach, aby jak najszybciej pobiec do przyjaciela, ale przeszkodził mu ojciec. - Gdzie się wybierasz? - spytał poważnym tonem. - Ja idę do Śledzika. - O nie ma mowy. Ostatnio jak sam wyszedłeś z domu to próbowałeś się zabić. - Tato, to nie tak. Ty tego nie zrozumiesz. - Mógłbyś mnie oświecić o co chodzi? Być może wtedy spróbóję cię zrozumieć. - Jaaa ... to zbyt trudne. Nie dam rady. - Synu - spojrzał na Czkawkę rozkazującym wzrokiem - masz mi wytłumaczyć, co takiego się stało, że chciałeś przestać żyć. Rozumiem, że Szczerbatek ..., ale to nie jest wystarczający powód. Ja również kiedyś straciłem smoka, ale nie zrobiłem tego, co ty. - Ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz! On był kimś więcej niż ci się wydaje! Nie raz mnie uratował. Ryzykował swoje życie! - chłopak nie wytrzymał dalej i popadł w nieopanowany szloch - A o drugiej sprawie nigdy ci nie wspomnę. Obiecuję, że nie usłyszysz tych słów z moich ust. - odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Stoick myślał, że syn poczuł się winny i będzie spokojnie siedział u siebie. Mylił się ogromnie. Chłopak korzystając z okazji, że ojciec zostawił go w spokoju wyskoczył przez okno. Wstał z trawy i biegł przed siebie. Księżyc schował się za chmurami i pogrążył wyspę w ciemnościach. Z nieba zaczął padać zimny śnieg przyprawiający o dreszcze. Czkawkę to nie interesowało. Uciekał najdalej jak mógł. Jego grzywka przykleiła się do czoła. Nogi bolały ze zmęczenia. Coraz mijał zaspy śniegu, które przypominały mu o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Dobiegł do końca wyspy. Wioska była stąd niewidoczna. Wzniósł głowę do góry i popatrzył się w niebo szukając jakiegoś znaku, który karze mu zostać na wyspie. Otoczyła go głucha cisza, jakby na tym świecie pozostał jedynie on. Padł na kolana trzymając się za głowę. Zacisnął powieki i starał się wyłączyć emocje. Wszystkie uczucia, które cały czas mu towarzyszyły. Otrząsnął się i wstał na równe nogi. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze. Jednak w jego oczach był dziwny błysk. Nadawał mu pewności siebie. Spojrzenie zielonookiego wydawało się tajemnicze i bezwzględne. Podszedł do najbliższego drzewa i kopnął je z całej siły. Poczuł się lepiej. Odwrócił się i pewnym krokiem podążył do wioski. Nie poznaję cię Człowiek od zawsze miał emocje. Czasami mu pomagały innym razem wręcz przeciwnie. Bywały chwile kiedy za wszelką cenę chciało się ich pozbyć. Tylko, czy to jest dobre rozwiązanie? Każdy może się ich pozbyć. Przestać starać się utrzymywać kontakty między ludzkie. A co z tego wszystkiego wyjdzie? Zobaczymy. - Czkawka? Pomożesz nam? - chłopak odwrócił się - To co? - Zobaczymy, co dostanę wzamian. - uśmiechnął się zawiadacko. - Kiedyś nic chciałeś, a teraz ... - Ej! To było kiedyś. Z resztą ja tego nie pamiętam. - Co się z tobą stało Czkawka? - szeptał Śledzik - nie poznaję cię. - Mówiłeś coś? - chłopak założył ręce. - Nie, nic. Jeźdźcy wznieśli się w górę. Jak co dzień patrolowali wyspę. jednak tym razem było inaczej. Dołączył do nich Czkawka. Chłopak leciał na Wichurze. Jedynie jemu jednemu dała się dosiąść po śmierci Astrid.Całe to patrolowanie było nudniejsze niż kiedyś. Nigdzie nie było żadnych smoków. Jedyne gady, które ostały na Berk to Hakokieł, Wichura, Sztukamięs, Jot i Wym. Chmury powoli przesuwały się po błękitnym niebie. Śledzik podziwiał piękne widoki jakimi według niego były ośnieżone drzewa. Bliźniaki jak nigdy dotąd siedziały cicho i jedynie pokazywały coś sobie nawzajem. Czkawka leciał w pełni zamyślony o tym, co ostatnio powiedział mu ojciec. Jak on miał prawo porównywać Szczerbatka do kogo kolwiek. On był inny, niepowtarzalny, wspaniały, a Stoick od tak po prostu zrównał go z smokiem, który robił tylko dużo hałasu. Chłopaka męczyła jeszcze jedna sprawa. A mianowicie ślub. Jak on może w tej chwili myśleć o ślubie? Jego jedyna miłość nie żyje. Jego serce roztrzaskało się na tysiąc kawałków, które już nigdy się nie skleją. Czy na świecie istnieje coś, co ma aż tak dużą siłę, aby naprawić złamane serce? Dać człowiekowi nadzieję na nowe, lepsze życie? Być może jest taka rzecz, ale nic naprawdę nic nie załata mocno zranionego serca. Czkawka był jeszce taki młody. Całe życie miał przed sobą. Może i liczba jego wieku nie była już taka mała, ale on nie dorósł jeszcze na wodzowanie. A co ma powiedzieć o ślubie? Nieszczęśliwie zakochany chłopak bierze ślub z inną kobietą, której tak naprawdę nie zna. Żyje z nią i traci młode lata. Ma dzieci, a gdy one dorastają, uświadamiają staremu już ojcowi, że one tego nie chcą. Nie mają zamiaru popełnić jego błędu i wychodzić za kogoś kogo nie kochają. Wtedy ojciec wyjaśnia im, że życie nie jest kolorowe. To długie pasmo niepowodzeń, którego nikt nie chce doświadczyć, ale nie ma wyboru. - Czkawka, powiedz coś. - prosił Śledzik, ale chłopak został niewzruszony. Rozciągnął plecy i oparł głowę na łokciach. - Ej, no! Stary weź się odezwij, bo coś tu zacicho. - Sączysmark wtrącił się do rozmowy - Chłopie, co z tobą? - zielonooki posłał mu wredne spojrzenie. - Czy wy nie możecie dać mi spokoju? Ciągle coś ode mnie chcecie, albo mi przeszkadzacie i prosicie o coś. To jest naprawdę wkurzające. Żyć mi nie dajecie. - Ale Czkawka - spanikował grubszy blondyn - My nic nie robimy. To ty się ciągle wkurzasz. - Naprawdę? W takim razie od teraz się do mnie nie odzywajcie! Mam was dosyć i nie mam zamiaru widzieć was na oczy! - A co z patrolowaniem? - szatyn był rozbawiony całą sytuacją. - Sami sobie patrolujcie. - wycedził przez zęby i poleciał w kierunku plaży Thora. Wylądował na złocistym piasku i zszedł z Wichury. Wkurzony szedł przed siebie. Kopał niewinny piach, który wiatr nawiewał mu do oczu. - Też se wymyślili. Oj Czkawka, Czkawka odezwij się, bo zacicho. Zrób to i tamto. Pamiętaj, że coś tam musisz zrobić. Jak oni mnie wukarzają. Niech pilnują własnego nosa, a nie ciągle się wtrącają w moje życie. I niech ojciec sam sobie bierze ten cholerny ślub. Jakby był mi do czegoś potrzebny. Bernardyn I żenił się pięć lat po przejęciu tytułu wodza i dobrze mu było. Ale nie. Oczywiście, że szanowny Stoick Ważki szybciej umrze niż pozwoli synowi decydowć o sobie. - nagle chłopak usłyszał cichy szloch. Przestał prowadzić swój zajmujący momolog i ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie Wichurkę. Razem ze smokiem ruszyli do źródła chałasu i ujrzeli szesnastoletnią dziewczynę. Miała delikatne rysy twarzy i niebieskie, ładne, lecz niepodobne do morza oczy. Jej ciemne, blond włosy bewładnie rozsypywały się po ramionach. Czkawka stanąl naprzeciw nastolatki i klęknął, aby popatrzeć jej prosto w oczy. - Hej jak się nazywasz? - uśmiechnął się delikatnie na co dziewczyna wyprostowała zgarbione plecy - Spokojnie, ja ci nic nie zrobię. - A teeen smok? - ledwo wydusiła z siebie parę słów. - Nie musisz się jej bać. Jest ze mną. - To smoczyca? - dziewczyna nieoczekiwanie sie ożywiła - Mogę jej dotknąć? - Co ty na to Wichurka? - gad pokiwał głową - Zgadza się. Możesz spróbować. - blondynka spokojnie podeszła do Śmiertnika Zębacza i pogłaskał po szyi. W dpowiedzi smoczyca objęła skrzydłem niebieskooką. - Polubiła cię. Powiesz mi w końcu jak się nazywasz i skąd pochodzisz? - No dobrze. Nazywam się Ella. Uciekłam z mojej wyspy. - A jak sie ona nazywa? - Czkawka zaciekawił się znacznie. - Wyspa Tarczoboju. - oznajmiła szybko. - Tarczoboju? Nigdy o takiej nie słyszałem. A dlaczego z niej uciekłaś? - To przez zombie. - na to słowo chłopak zesztywniał. Spiął mięśnie i głośno wypuścił powietrze. - Coś się stało? - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Powiesz mi skąd wzieły się tam zombie? - To ich dom. - Co?! Przecież one nie mogą żyć z ludzmi! To straszne. - Uspokój się. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. - chłopak zerknął pytająco na dziewczynę - One nie zawsze były złe. Żyły z moim plemieniem w zgodzie. Nie zabijały. Były nastawione pokojowo. Dopiero dziesięć lat temu wszystko się zmieniło... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Czkawka jak burza wpadł na środek wioski. Szybko zeskoczył z smoka i ile sił w nogach pobiegł do twierdzy. Zdziwieni wikingowie oderwali się od swoich zajęć i pytająco zerkali na dziewczynę, która głaskała Wichurę. Drzwi do twierdzy otworzyły się hukiem i do budynku wpadł zdenerwowany Czkawka. Przywitały go wściekłe spojrzenia rady wioski i jego ojca. Nie zważając na nic podszedł do ojca i stanął naprzeciwko niego. Stoick zły mierzył syna przenikliwym wzrokiem do momentu kiedy nie dotarły go krzyki Wandali. Odepchnął Czkawkę i wybiegł z twierdzy, aby zobaczyć, co wzbudziło w nieustraszonych wikingach strach. Przecisnął się przez tłum i skamieniał. Ujrzał bladą dziewczynę, która w połowie się świeciła. Przez jej ciało przelatywały promienie słońca. Obok wodza stanął Czkawka i szturchnął ojca w ramię, dzięki czemu mężczyzna się obudził. - Czkawka, co się dzieje? - spytał lekko przerażony Stoick. - Tato, uspokój się. Właśnie to chciałem ci powiedzieć. Znalazłem dziewczynę, która pochodzi z Tarczoboju. - na te słowa Pyskacz, który opierał się o słup, upadł na ziemię, tym samym wydając głośny dźwięk. - Czy ty powiedziałeś Tarczoboju? - blondwłosy wiking podniósł się z ziemi - Naprawdę? - Tak. - Czkawka wykrzywił usta - Pyskacz, czemu nic nie mówisz? - Jaa ... znam tą wyspę. - nawet Stoicka zamurowało. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden wiking nie miał odwagi się odezwać - Ja straciłem tam brata. - Pyskacz! - krzyknął mocno zdziwiony Czkawka - Co ty mówisz? - Prawdę. - wszyscy popatrzyli na Pyskacza, nie wiedząc jak dokładnie mają zareagować. - Pyskacz jaa ... nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. - Stoick zdjął hełm z głowy - Ty miałeś brata? - Ehh - mężczyzna spuścił wzrok - Tak, ale niestety on nie żyje od przeszło 30 lat. - Ale ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś. - cała wioska swoją uwagę skupiła wyłącznie na wodzu i jego przyjacielu. - Ja nie wiedziałem jak. Z resztą nie chciałem do tego wracać. - wiking był gotów płakać. - Pyskacz? Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? - krzyknęła Ella i przestała głaskać Wichurę - Tata kiedyś mi wspominał o swoim bracie. Nazywał się dokładnie tak samo i ponoć był blondynem tak jak cała nasza rodzina. - wszyscy oniemieli. Jedynie Czkawka zrozumiał, co chciała przekazać dziewczynka. - Pyskacz! - Czkawka trząsł znieruchomiałym przyjacielem - Czy to może być prawda? - wiking nadal stał w bezruchu. W końcu chłopak nie wytrzymał i walnął go z liścia w twarz. Po okolicy obeszły się krzyki paniki i gotowych do wojny Wandali. - Taak? - Pyskacz wrócił do żywych - Wiesz, na drugi raz może nie aż tak mocno, co? - Oj, nie to jest teraz najważniejsze. Czy ty rozumiesz powagę sytuacji? - No nie zabardzo. - Pyskacz! - No, co? Przecież się staram! - zwrócił się do nastolatki - Mała, jak nazywał się twój ojciec? - Gaduła - dziewczyna nerwowo poruszyła palcami - To znaczy Gaduła Gbur. - Czy to możliwe? Ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - Pyskacz gwałtownie się wyprostował - Czyli ja jestem twoim wujem! - Naprawdę? - dziwczyna wydawała się mocno zdziwiona, ale na jej twarzy malował się nieśmiały uśmiech - Czy to znaczy, że mam jeszcze rodznę? - Tak. - Ella podbiegła do Pyskacza i mocno go przytuliła - Chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? - Co? - No wiem, że tak szybko z tym wyskakuję, ale od śmierci brata jestem sam. Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli się nie zgodzisz. - blondynka otworzyła delikatnie buzię, aby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko ją zamknęła. Po jej policzkach poleciały ciepłe łzy. - Oczywiście, że się zgadzam! Moje życie, czy obowiązek ... Co mam wybrać? Mówi się, że idziemy przez życie jedną drogą. Czasami nierówną, kiedy indziej bardzo gładką. Jednakże jest tak tylko przez chwilę. W pewnym momencie dochodzimy do rostaju dróg. Musimy podjąć ważną decyzję. Co teraz? Którą ścieżkę wybrać? Rozumiemy, że każda decyzja niesie za sobą konsekwencje. Niektórzy godzinami zastanawiają się nad tym, a inni po krótkiej chwili wiedzą już czego chcą. Właśnie od tego wszystko się zaczyna. Wybór ... ciężka sprawa, z którą stajemy twarzą w twarz. Minął już tydzień od kiedy Ella poznała swojego wujka. Mieszka z Pyskaczem na Berk. Cała wyspa jest weselsza niż ostatnio. Ta młoda dziewczyna wniosła do życia wikingów dużo szczęścia, miłości i dobroci. Nastolatka zaprzyjaźniła się z prawie wszystkimi jeźdźcami. Jedyny wyjątek stanowił Czkawka, który unikał każdej, żywej duszy. Dniami znikał głęboko w lesie. Natomiast nocami szwędał się po wiosce bez najmniejszego sensu. Ciągle dręczyła go rozmowa z ojcem. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy widział go wściekłego. Chłopak przez dłuższy czas myślał nad tym czego ostatnio się dowiedział. Z dnia na dzień w jego sercu pojawiało się coraz więcej goryczy i wściekłosći. Kiedyś miły, pomocny chłopak, a teraz ... młoda wersja czepiającego się do wszystkich Pleśniaka. Na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki. Biały śnieg nadal ozdabiał Berk. Wikingowie zajmowali się swoimi obowiązkami. Niektórzy odśnieżali drogi, drudzy zajmowali się dziećmi, a jeszcze inni zapominali o swoim wieku i obrzucali się śnieżkami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się w jak najlepszym porządku. Uśmiechnięci ludzie, radosna atomsfera, wyjątkowo piękna jak na tą porę roku pogoda. Czego chcieć więcej? W rzeczywistości było troszkę inaczej. W twierdzy odbywała się narada jeźdźców i samego wodza, który nadal był wściekły na syna. Spoglądał na niego, nie kryjąc goryczy siedzącej w jego nastroju. Jak na to wszystko reagował Czkawka? Otóż bardzo ( trudno znaleźć odpowiednie słowo) lekceważąco. Siedział na ławce i opierał nogi o brzeg stołu. Nie odzywał się do nikogo. Od czasu do czasu rzucił tylko ciętą, denerwującą wszystkich ripostę i popadał we wredny śmiech. Bliźniaki nie rozumiały powagi sytuacji i podsycały wiszące w powietrzu nastawienie do kłótni. Sączysmark jako nowy szef akademii z uwagą słuchał każdego słowa wypowiadanego przez wodza. Śledzik stał z dala od niego nie chcąc wpaść w furię. Był święcie przekonany, że to on przejmie obowiązek Czkawki, a tu takie zaskoczenie. Co gorsza Smark bardzo dobrze radził sobie w nowej roli. Przyjaźń łącząca jeźdźców zniknęła. Ciągle się kłócili. Nie zgadzali. Uprzykszali życie sobie nawzajem. Każdy zaczął rozchodzić się w swoją stronę. Nagle wódz wypowiedział zdanie, przez które każdy zamilkł, wytrzeszczył oczy i szeroko otworzył usta. - Jutro ma przypłynąć Heatera. - rudowłosy uśmiechnął się delikatnie - Czkawka, weźmiesz z nią ślub. - Co!? - krzyknął Czkawka - Czy ciebie do końca porą*ało!? Nie dość, że niszczysz życie mi to jeszcze jej! Powinieneś w końcu zrozumieć, że to moje życie i nie będziesz nim kierował! - chłopak ogromnie wściekły wybiegł z twierdzy, trzaskając drzwiami tak głośno, że obudził całą wioskę z radosnego nastroju. Rozłożył skrzydła, których niegdy nie miał zamiaru używać i odleciał w nieznane nikomu strony. W tym samym czasie w twierdzy oszołomiony wódz wandali usiadł na krześle i uderzył pięścią w stół. Sączsmark również się wściekł, bo od zawsze podobała mu się Heatera. Wstał na równe nogi i podszedł do wodza. Zmierzył go wzrokiem i przymierzał się zadania mu ciosu, ale powstrzymał go Śledzik. - Smark - chłopak zerknął na blondyna - Nie warto. To wódz, On może wywalić cię z wyspy. Chcesz tego? - Nie. - czarnowłosy splunął na podłogę i dostojnym krokiem opuścił budynek. - Kiedyś było lepiej. Kiedyś wszystko układało się dobrze. Nie to, co teraz ... - grubszy blondyn spuścił głowę i również wyszedł. Bliźniaki nadal siedziały i swoim, głupkowatym wzrokiem gapiły się na wodza. - Wie wódz, ja lubiłem wodza, ale po tym, co wódz zrobił to ... - Mieczyk podrapał sie po brodzie. - To zostawimy wodza samego i niech wódz przemyśli, czy napewno wszystko zrobił dobrze.- oznajmiła bardzo mądrze jak na nią Szpadka i razem z bratem poszła w ślady reszty. Stoick został sam. Zupełnie sam. Nikogo już nie miał. Wszyscy dwrócili się od niego. Zostału mu jedynie czekać aż mieszkańcy Berk również przejdą na drugą stronę mocy. Ważna decyzja Czkawa leciał niespokojnie nad, błyszczącą się w świetle zachodzącego słońca, taflą wody. Jego brązową grzywkę rozwiewał zimny wiatr. Mina chłopaka była jednoznaczna. Dzika, nie mogąca znaleźć ujścia złość. Brwi miał zmarszczone, a usta wykrzywione. Wszystko wskazywało, że brunet jest wściekły. Jednak to nie do końca była prawda. Gdyby przyjrzeć się dokładniej jego oczom, możnaby zauważyć w nich smutek. Znowu to samo. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia od ojca. Postawiony przed faktem dokonanym. Czkawka był pewien, że jego ojciec ma niekonwecjonalne metody, ale nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może zmusić go do ślubu. Na dodatek z dziewczyną, która była jego przyjaciółką. Owszem była miła, uprzejma i zabawna. Umiała postawić na swoim. Ufała Czkawce, a co za tym szło, zwierzała mu się. Jednakże chłopak nie mógłby jej tego zrobić. Dobrze wiedział, że czarnowłosa jest zakochana w kimś innym. Miał ją pozbawić szansy na odrobinę szczęścia, która w życiu nie zdarza się za często? On po prostu nie dał rady już tak żyć. Na każdym kroku ranił ludzi, albo sam zostawał ofiarą. To było wykańczające. Rozszarpywało go od środka. Minęło już tak dużo czasu od śmierci jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Powinien podnieść z przeszkadzającego mu doła i wstać na równe nogi. Ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił. Śmierć bliskiej osoby, która jako jedyna na tym okrutnyum świecie umiała cię wysłychać, zostawiła za sobą bardzo głębokie rany. Nagle niebo zaczęło się zachmurzać. Ciemne obłoki zasłoniły cudowne kolory i przyniosły ze sobą mrok. Czakawka, zauważając aktualną pogodę, postanowił jak najszybciej wyladować na najbliższej wyspie. Podszedł do lądowania i schował swoje skrzydła, tym samym padając na kolana. Wstał i otrzepał się ze złocistego piasku. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby gdziekolwiek iść. Położył się więc w miejscu, w którym stał. Założył ręce za głowę i poważnym wzrokiem zerknął na ciemne niebo. Wiedział już, co zrobi ze swoim życiem. Podjął decyzję, która wiele go kosztowała, ale był jej pewien. Już nigdy nie wróci na Berk. Zostawia tamte życie za sobą. Wszystkie smutki, przykrości, które go spotkały. Wspomnienia, śmierci bliskich jego sercu osób. Postanowił odciąć się od tego bagna, które wciąż go prześladowało. Ostatni raz spojrzał w górę. Zamknął powieki i zasnął, mając nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Nazajutrz już z samego rana ruszył w głąb wyspy w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego miejsca. Postanowił zamieszkać na tej wyspie. Było tu spokojnie. Nic mu nie przeszkadzało. Czuł się wolny. Odpędział od siebie nawet najmniejsze urywki starego życia. Skończył z nim. 5 lat później ... Dedyczek dla Agadoo. Dziekuję, że komentujesz, a przede wszystkim, że czytasz te moje marne wypociny. - Amy! - krzyknął zdenerwowany brunet - Gdzie ty jesteś? Mama się o ciebie martwi. Pięcioletnia dziewczynka o ciemnych włosach podeszła do Czkawki, a mężczyzna wziął ją na ręce. - Gdzieś ty była. Matrwiliśmy się. - Bawiłam się z Rubinem. - odpowiedziała radośnie. - Nigdzie was nie widziałem. - zapytał zaciekawiony. - Bo bawiliśmy nad wodo... - dziewczynka nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przerwał jej kobiecy głos. - Oj, Czkawka. - pokiwała głową - Czemu ty ją tak wypytujesz. Tu jest bezpiecznie. Poza tym mała była ze swoim smokiem. - Ale zawsze mogło się coś stać. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, że jej nie pomogłem. - Amy, idż do siebie. - nakazała szatynka, a dziewczynka pokornie wykonała polecenie - Nie będziesz mógł opiekować się nią zawsze. Ma już pięć lat. Nie musisz za nią chodzić krok w krok. - Łatwo ci mówić, Sam. To nie ty wychowujesz ją do małego. - Nadal będziesz mi to wypominał? Wiesz, że nie mogłam. - Po prostu troszczę się o nią. Nie chciałbym, aby miała takie życie jak ja. - Co ciebie tak zmieniło, co?- zagadneła, a chłopak przybliżył się do niej i delikatnie musnął jej policzek. - To dzięki tobie stałem się lepszą osobą. - Nie wątpię. - dodała i popadła w śmiech. - Jaka skromność. - odpowiedział i we dwójkę ruszyli do domu. The End Razem Czkwką przeżyliśmy życie pełne niedopowiedzeń, kłótni i bólu. Postrzegliśmy świat jego oczami. Zobaczyliśmy, że życie wcale nie jest takie kolorowe jak nam się wydaje. Porównaliśmy różne charaktery i zachowania. Dostrzegliśmy pewne zdarzenia z różnych perspektyw. Co działo się u reszty ekipy? Otóż ... Heathera wyszła za Śledzika, który prowadzi Smoczą Akademię. Sączysmark jako swoją wybrankę serca wybrał Szpadkę i został wodzem. Mieczyk postanowił zostać mężem swojej kury i tak zrobił. Stoick zrozumiał, że jego zachowanie było nieodpowiednie i po przekazaniu Smarkowi władzy, zamknął się w swoim domu i nigdy z niego nie wychodzi. Jak potoczyły się losy Czkawki? W ciągu tych pięciu lat znlazł dziewczynę, która pomogła mu zapomnieć o przeszłości. Razem z nią wychowuję pewną dziewczynkę o imieniu Amy. Dziecko myśli, że są jego prawdziwymi rodzicami. Czkawka i Sam są szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Postanowili, że kiedyś opowiedzą dziewczynce o jej biologicznych rodzicach. Brunet nigdy nie zapomniał o swojej, pierwszej miłości, która szczęśliwa zerka na niego z nieba. W sercu nadal trzyma swojego, najlepszego przyjaciela Szczerbataka. Szczególne podziękowanie śle do Agadoo, która jako jedyna wytrwała do końca. Aktywnie komentowała i dawała mi powód, abym dalej pisała. *Miłość we współczesności *Igrzyska smoków *Z pamiętnika samotnika *Moje one - party Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone